Meeting His Parents
by elliexhardy
Summary: Thanksgiving at his parents' home. How will she act? "Now, get over here or I'll spank you." I winked, patting the spot next to me. Guess she's not a good girl, huh?  Miz/OC  One shot.


**A/N: I love Miz, so I wanted to write something with him. It may be cheesy, may be amusing...well to me anyway. It's actually pretty cheesy. Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S.**

**He wonnnnn! MUAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

"I'm not looking forward to this." I huffed as I sat on the passenger seat, in Mike's car.

Of course, it was Thanksgiving and we were going to his parents' house, to spend time together. There was just one problem.

_I never met them before._

So maybe I'm acting like a child, but I just don't leave good impressions on mothers or fathers.

Don't believe me?

Ask my ex. He's on the RAW roster, he'll tell you. Oh his name? Punk. CM Punk.

I met his mother about five years ago and it was a big fail. It was Christmas Eve and I was so drunk off my ass. I think I like hugged her and kissed her cheek a bunch of times. Then of course, I started to give Phil a lap dance during her Christmas Party, so that…wasn't a good impression. She hated me after that and said I wasn't good enough for him, especially since I drank. Whatever. We continued to date a while after, but scheduling and not being around one another, made it hard for us to keep dating, so we broke it off. We're pretty close though.

"You'll be just fine. My parents will love you." Mike said as he pulled into their driveway.

"If they don't?"

"I'll just have to give them a Skull Crushing Finale." He smirked.

This man. He's too much at times, but I _love_ him.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I want to see." I replied as I took off my seatbelt.

He chuckled and turned off his ignition, then exited the car and went to open my door for me. Once I stepped out of the vehicle, he held my hand as we walked to the front door and he knocked.

Mike and I met about two years ago. It was after Wrestlemania 24 and the WWE threw a party for all of us, just to celebrate our biggest pay per view of the year. He came up to me and offered me a drink, which of course, I accepted. We had never talked before that, but I always saw him around, and I was a fan of his when he did the Real World. Needless to say, I was in awe that he was talking to me.

About a month after we got to know each other better and hung out, then he asked me out on a date and since then, we've been inseparable. People always make fun of us, because it seems like we're always together. That's not the case. I was on Smackdown for a while, when he was traded over to RAW. It sucked big time because I felt like it wasn't going to work again, especially since I learned the hard way during my relationship with Punk, but hey, we made it work. Currently, I'm on RAW, I was drafted over during that diva trade last year, the one where Melina came over and Beth was sent to Smackdown. Yeah, that one. Anyway, so I manage Mike now, which I love, and I pretty much get to be a bitch on screen. Life is awesome.

Finally, the door opened and a brunette woman opened the door.

"Michael, so glad you came home." she grinned.

_I'm pretty sure that's his mother._

He hugged her and kissed her cheek, then she stepped aside, so we could come in. I felt myself being pulled in, I was in another world. I'm focusing on not making myself say some dumb shit.

_Might do it anyway._

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Madison. Madison, this is my mother, Claire." He introduced.

_That little bast—_

"Nice to meet you Madison." Claire said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mizanin. You can just call me Maddie though." I smiled back.

She chuckled.

"Mrs. Mizanin makes me sound old, call me Claire."

"Okay then." I nodded with a smile.

Wow, so I'm capable of not saying dumb shit. Cool beans.

"Where's Dad?" Mike asked once he took off his jacket and waited for me to do the same, so he could hang it up.

"Where else? In his man cave; watching the game." Claire replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Man cave?" I asked.

"Yes. He had it built last year, saying every man should have their own room at all times."

"Smart man." Mike agreed as he winked at me.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

Claire pinched his cheek. "I think you hang around your father too much." She teased as she left the room for a second.

Mike looked at me as we were left alone and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"See? Nothing to worry about, she likes you." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"That's because I'm not doing anything stupid."

"For once." He smirked.

"Jerk. I like your mom though, she's really nice."

"She is. Wait until you try her cooking, it's awesome."

"I bet." He smiled as he kissed me on the lips until we heard someone clear their throats.

"Need a room?"

_I blushed. Oh boy._

"Oh Ben, let them be." Claire said as she went to the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad, let us be." Mike chuckled as he let go of me.

He went to greet his father in a, what Mike calls, manly hug, then looked back at me.

"Dad, this is Madison." He grinned.

His father nodded.

"So you're the one who he keeps talking about. I must say, you are much prettier in person."

_There I go, blushing again._

"Thank you, Mr. Mizanin."

"Am I that old?"

"Oh um, no…it's just I've—"

"Kidding dear, just call me Ben." He said as he shook my hand.

"Ben it is."

Claire came back out again and beckoned for me to come over.

"Why don't we let the boys go to their "man cave" while you help me out in the kitchen and we talk for a bit."

Hell no. I'm not about to be left alone. Mike knows I won't, which is why he's going to—

"Sure Mom. See you two ladies later." He said as he walked off with his dad to watch the game.

_Bastard._

I sent him a mini glare as he walked away, but then I smiled at Claire as she walked with me to the kitchen.

"It's so nice to have another female in the house." She grinned. "You saw what I'm stuck with from time to time."

"Well, boys will be boys." I chuckled.

"I agree with that. How long have you known Mike?"

"A little over three years now, we started dating two years ago though."

"I'm glad that he finally settled for a relationship. I always wondered when he would have a steady girlfriend."

"Luckily he did and we enjoy each others company." I smiled.

"Of course." She smiled back. "I like you and I can tell that you both make each other very happy. Do you love him?" she asked.

_That was a no-brainer._

"With all my heart." I replied.

Claire smiled and nodded, satisfied with my answer as we started to set up the table.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed by and I found myself, really loving Mike's family. They were so sweet and kind, amusing too. Mike is just like his father, they're both so full of themselves, but hey, it's what makes them…them. We all sat together and ate a big meal, that his mother spent all day preparing. Mike was right.

His mother's cooking was _awesome_.

After a while of eating and talking, the boys went to shower and finish watching the football game, while I helped Claire clean up the kitchen a bit, before she showed me to the guest bedroom and let me shower and everything, so we could get ready for bed. It took me a little longer than I expected apparently, I saw Mike walk into the room as I finished putting on my pajamas.

"I was just about to go down there and join you all."

"My parents were tired, so they wanted to call it an early night." He said shutting the door.

"Bummer."

"Guess so." He shrugged. "Have a nice time?"

I nodded as I pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed.

"Sure did. I really like your parents, they're funny." I chuckled. "Now, get over here or I'll spank you." I winked, patting the spot next to me.

Mike laughed and went under the covers as well, holding me in his arms while I rested my head on his chest.

"It sucks that this room is across the hall from your parents' room. We could have had some fun." I said as I kissed his chest.

"True, after all, you were a good girl today." He chuckled.

"Exactly, I should be rewarded for it."

"Well, tomorrow night, I'll be rewarding you all night long." He winked as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm looking forward to it." I giggled.

We were silent for a moment, until he spoke up again.

"You know, I think I could reward you now." He said as he hovered over me and kissed my lips softly.

"Mike." I scolded. "Your parents will hear us."

_He's such a naughty boy at times._

"And?" he asked, kissing down my neck.

"U-uh, well…I don't think they'll appreciate that." I replied, trying so hard not to moan.

He chuckled as he kissed my neck and lips again, then reached for something on his dresser.

"Then, if I can't reward you like that, how about I give you this?" he asked as he showed me the small box in his hand and opened it up.

I sat up and gasped, covering my mouth as I sat there stunned. In his hand was a 16 carat, platinum, diamond engagement ring. It was absolutely beautiful and I felt myself tearing up as he gently cupped my face with his other hand.

"Madison, my mom and I were talking, while you were up here and she pointed out some things to me. I never noticed just how happy you make me when we're together. My life is…well…it's awesome right now." He chuckled.

"I'm living my dream as a WWE Superstar and as the WWE Champion, plus, I've got the girl of my dreams at my side. You truly are the perfect girl for me, you're everything I have ever wanted and then some. I don't think there is any other woman on this planet that would be able to give me the same feeling of joy and love, like you do, every single day. I'm so convinced that you're the girl I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I feel it in my heart all the time, especially whenever you're around and my heart beats so much and so fast. I never thought I would settle down, I mean after all, I am a chick magnet." He winked as I shook my head, laughing but smiling at his little speech.

"Madison, you make me feel like…oh god, I can't even describe how amazingly great you make me feel. When you smile at me, my heart skips a beat. When you're in pain, my heart breaks and I want nothing more and would do anything to switch places with you. Just knowing that I'm here, spilling out my heart to you and possibly having an amazing future with you, makes me feel so content with everything. So Madison, I'm here to ask you something, I want to ask you to be my friend, my lover and my wife. Madison, will you marry me?" he asked.

That _bastard_, knows how to make me cry. I _hate _it when he does that.

Either I was still in shock or was afraid to say the wrong answer, I nodded my head as he looked at me, he nodded as well to make sure. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nodded with a grin. "I want to marry you Mike." I said with a wide smile as I sniffled, holding back my tears.

I can't describe how amazing his smile looked when I said yes and he placed the ring on my finger, I was truly blessed to have such an amazing man in my life. We kissed passionately, not wanting to ruin our moment.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Forget waiting until tomorrow, I think I should get my other reward _now_." I said as I started to take off his shirt.

"I was waiting for you to say that."

* * *

A/N: Not sure I like the ending too much, I just wanted to write something with Miz and look, I managed to type something. Woo. Review?


End file.
